Us
by NightfallSky
Summary: AU. VaniShi. He is never good with words. He is no good at expressions as well. Nonetheless, he wants to show that he has good intentions.


**Hi, long time no see. Hmm, right now...I can't say I'm in a good condition. But this idea kept nagging me, so I typed them down. Though I don't really feel like typing...sigh.  
><strong>

**Sorry, something had came up in my house and to be honest, it has been crashing my usual good mood. :(**

**But I do hope you'll enjoy reading this... It's my first VaniShi fic. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.**

* * *

><p>Vanitas was supposed to be having a nap right now. Really.<p>

Today, an unwelcomed person invaded his personal spot.

It was a girl.

A sobbing, black-haired girl.

At the moment he arrived there -the school rooftop- the girl was sitting by the wall, hugging her legs.

The _Heartless Demon King_- or so Vanitas was called- would have ignored that and simply leave. Or, pretend that no one was there.

Alright, that sucky nickname wasn't made by him. So no matter what they said, and what they had judged from his look, of course he still had a heart.

He just didn't know how to say 'hello' or 'good morning' with an idiotic smile like most people do everyday. To put it simply, he was socially awkward.

Plus, he couldn't stand _not_ banging his fists against anything (anyone) that annoyed him. _So there._

"Hey," he said.

The girl realized his presence and looked up, eyes puffy and cheeks wet with tears.

"O-oh, um," the girl seemed uneasy. Maybe because she knew that he was Vanitas, the Heartless Demon King? Vanitas now felt like smacking the people who started the nickname.

He decided to take several step away from her.

"I'm not asking you to go away or somethin', so...chill," he said with his normal, expressionless face.

The girl lowered her head.

Vanitas couldn't figure anything else to say, so he just stood quietly, hands in pockets, feeling the breezy afternoon wind.

The black-haired girl also said nothing. She just sat down hugging her legs, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

From the distance, Vanitas glanced at her unfocused sapphire blue eyes. When those orbs then glance back at his gold ones though, he turned, pretending to be looking at the other way.

"You...just got into some trouble?" he then asked, breaking the silence. He wondered if she would answer. She only gave a slight nod.

There were a few seconds of silence, before she spoke.

"I...I've been bullied, everyday...my classmates would hide my chair, dirty my desk, o-or, threw away my books."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would they do useless stuff like that?"

The girl sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know... T-they just said that they hated me...and I-I don't deserve to be here..."

"...b-but I never did anything wrong to them..." Her voice was shaking, she was keeping herself from crying again.

Vanitas walked to her, and crouched in front of her to be on the same level. He didn't really understand himself- but he thought he should at least do something to make her feel better.

He was no good with words and he didn't know how to put the right face...

So he raised his hand and patted the girl's head gently.

At the end, she couldn't fight back her tears and cried for the second time.

And Vanitas continued patting her head, patiently waiting for her to relieve herself.

* * *

><p>Vanitas walked through the corridor, on his way to his class. All students who saw "The Demon King" quickly stepped aside to give him way, or to put it simply- to avoid bumping into him. Their eyes were filled with worry and fear.<p>

_Just like usual_, Vanitas thought. Everyday was just the same. Always alone and be avoided by everyone.

Still, don't expect him to put on a smile and say 'Good morning!'

**Hell no.**

Come to think of it, he hadn't found those dimwits who made his ugly nickname yet.

From the other side, students were moving to the sides too, but their reactions were different from those who were closer to him right now. Their eyes showed great dislike and disgust.

He saw the familiar black-haired girl walking to his direction, with head lowered, sad-looking face, holding some dirty, half-dry notebooks. Somehow she resembled a black sheep walking in an area full of white sheep...

What should he do now?

_Call her?_ Nope. He didn't even know her name.

_Say good morning?_ Nope. Too awkward and too sudden.

He didn't get to think for the third option since the girl already saw him.

Despite her condition, she gave him a smile.

Vanitas personally thought it was nice. It was the nicest thing he'd ever seen since he came to school, actually.

The girl kept her walking pace. She didn't stop; Vanitas didn't expect her to anyway.

As the two crossed path, a weak but audible "Good morning," was what she said to him, in that silent corridor.

Vanitas could hear students gossiping to the others silently. Some narrowed their eyes. Some even gasped, as if they just saw zombies dancing ballet.

Tch, so what? Someone just greeted him in the first place, so the best response was- of course- a reply. _Right?_

"Morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that is all. What happens next? I don't know. I'll let it up to your imaginations.<br>**

**Say, is this what you call a ****drabble****? I'm not really familiar with fanfiction terms yet, so.**

**Last but not least, thank you for reading until the end! Say no to bullying, everyone. :)  
><strong>


End file.
